


Quiet Moments

by TheSparrow93



Series: Avengers Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home from his first day back at SHIELD completely exhausted but finds something that makes the long day worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous amounts of fluff. You need to read Final Moments first!
> 
> I got inspired to write some fluffiness after reading a fic my friend Writerchick0214 wrote, if you haven't read it check it out ~http://archiveofourown.org/works/789016

Phil returned to the tower after a long day of hacking away at mountains of paperwork. Apparently even though he was just returning after coming back from the supposed dead didn’t stop Fury from having piles of work waiting for him in his office. His back hurt, his wrist ached from hours of signing off on what were some of the stupidest request forms and his eyes were beyond tired. Phil leaned against the wall of the elevator as it worked its way up to the penthouse. 

He practically had to drag himself out of the lift and down the hall toward his and Clint's room. He should not be this tired at only five in the afternoon. Phil opened the door to the room ready to just flop down on the bed, wrinkling his suit be damned but stopped in the doorway at the sight that greeted him. 

Clint was sprawled out on the bed on his elbows wearing only a pair of pajama pants with Bryant giggling and twisting under him. Clint laughed before his head shot down to blow on their son’s chubby belly. Bryant squealed and kicked happily and Clint threw his head back in laughter. Phil leaned against the door jamb and smiled for the first time all day. 

With Clint not having anything on his upper half and Bryant in only a diaper Phil could see their skin tones matched beautifully. A nice natural tan that made them glow. Phil watch Clint move one of his hands to tickle lightly on the baby's stomach before leaning down to kiss his cheek then the other then his forehead then started showering him in them. Bryant giggled and reached up to cling to Clint’s hair but he didn't yank at it. Bryant wasn't the type of baby to pull on everything he touched, sometimes he would just hold things and feel them like he was examining them which Clint thought was adorable and Phil took pride in because their son was just too smart for six months.

Phil was glad that even after the six months leave Fury was dragging his feet in find Clint a mission to go on. Phil and Clint figured it was because the man was so taken by Bryant; even hard ass spies were weak to those big blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Phil liked the idea of coming home to Clint and Bryant. Not that he didn't appreciate Pepper’s offer to watch Bryant when he was at work and Clint on missions, he just would prefer to return home every day to his family. Damn his alpha sentimentality. 

Phil watched as Clint wrapped his hands around Bryant middle before rolling them over onto his back. Bryant kicked and laughed as Clint lifted him into the air. Clint made a soft humming noise as he started moving the baby like he was flying. Bryant loved it, he loved being up high, so like his daddy. 

"You gonna join us?" Clint asked pausing in his humming only for a moment. Phil grinned as he set his briefcase down kicking his shoes aside and pulled his suit jacket off, of course Clint had known he was there. Phil hung his jacket and pulled his tie off then his dress shirt before crawling up on the bed and flopping down next to Clint in just his undershirt and slacks, "Long day?"

"Very," Phil said turning on his side and propping his head up on his hand. Clint made an airplane noise and zoomed Bryant down so his happy face was right in front of Phil's. Phil leaned forward and planted a big kiss on his cheek ending with a smack that always got the little guy giggling.

"He missed you today," Clint said making Bryant fly high.

"That makes me selfishly happy." Phil said resting his other hand on Clint’s stomach. In the last months it has flatten substantially but Clint hadn't tried to make it flatter using exercise. He was enjoying just being a Daddy for the moment he didn’t care that his belly was still soft and slightly rounded or that his hips were still nice and full. Phil minded though because he loved it. He liked Clint's hard muscles too but softness of his belly and waist was just amazing to Phil. 

Phil knew Clint liked the new soft edges to his body. He would often catch Clint looking at his stomach in the mirror, running his fingers down his soft belly and tracing his section scar with a smile in his face. It was Clint's omega instincts that made him like the new softness. He was round now where he used to hard cut muscle. Phil thought he was beautiful either way. 

"Tired?" Clint asked settling Bryant down on his chest. 

"Extremely," Phil answered running his fingers through his sons soft brown hair. 

"Here, you take a nap with Chubosaurus," Clint said moving Bryant over to Phil chest before sitting up, "And I'll go make us some dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Phil said as Bryant snuggled against him with a happy little sigh. Clint leaned down and kissed Phil softly before quietly getting out of bed. 

When Clint came back about an hour later to tell Phil simple spaghetti was finished and a bottle warmed for Bryant he paused in the doorway. Phil was snoring softly on his back with one arm flung over his eyes and the other holding a lightly snuffling Bryant to his chest. Clint decided to just keep the food warm another hour because the man did need some sleep and Bryant looked so cozy with Phil's arm that was surprising toned and thick wrapped around him. 

Though, Clint might have snapped a few pictures and one of them may or may not be his phone wallpaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think I know it probably sucks because I wrote it in less than an hour.
> 
> And yes, I know I need to finish No Matter What, sorry guys that I'm taking so long on that! Please forgive me!


End file.
